When Physics Meets Poetry
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of Spike/Fred drabbles written for different challenges.
1. In Texas

Title: **In Texas**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.  
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Spike/Fred fluff. Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by babies-stole-my-dingo.

I stopped my ancient black DeSoto on the outskirts of a dusty little town in Texas.

_This is it, mate._

When I found her house, I just waited outside like a git. Gotta admit I was nervous. Who wouldn't be, in my position?

I didn't notice someone stroll out the front door.

"Spike?!"

_It's her._

All coherent thought left me. I felt like sodding William again.

Somehow I managed to get down on one knee before her. "Winifred Burkle, will you marry me?"

Her eyes glistened. "Yes."

What else could I do? Of course I bloody well kissed her senseless.


	2. Birthday

Title: **Birthday**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.  
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Spike/Fred  
Notes: For katsmeow's birthday.  
Summary: Just some Fred and ghost Spike fluff. :)

Bored as hell, Spike wandered listlessly through the Wolfram and Hart building. He caught sight of a bulletin board, which indicated the current date. Spike blinked. Was that today?

_"God save the Queen, she ain't no human being..."_

Spike looked up when he heard the familiar lyrics. Curious, he traced the source of the music back to the... Science lab?

He popped in through the wall, but failed to surprise Fred, who was busy writing equations on the whiteboard.

"Didn't know you liked the Sex Pistols, love," he drawled.

Fred turned around and smiled. "Not really, but I knew you liked them. Happy Birthday, Spike."


	3. Saving

Title: **Saving**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.  
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Pairings: Spike/Fred  
Notes: For the livejournal community openonsunday challenge, "Watching".  
Summary: AtS S5 - Hellbound. Fred's thoughts.

Spike vanished again.

Fred hated this, watching him disappear, knowing that he found himself in a place of torment, and being able to do nothing. Especially when she was the one he'd come to for help.

She knew what it was like, being dragged into a world you didn't recognize, where you were nothing. And you didn't know if you would ever come back home, or if home really existed at all.

She tried everything to save him, but ended up needing to be saved herself. How could Spike just sit there and smile at her?

She was right all along. He's worth saving.


	4. To Tell Him

Title: **To Tell Him**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **tv100**'s "Self-Expression" challenge.  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Spike and Fred. Fred's POV.

Fred didn't mind that Spike tended to appear in the lab at the most inappropriate times. She would scold him, rescue whichever piece of equipment he'd decided to play with, and then try her very best not to respond to his flirting. But she still couldn't help giving him a smile every time.

She sometimes wondered why he still came around often even when he was corporeal again. But she couldn't bring herself to ask; she didn't care why he was there, as long as he was.

Fred was falling in love with Spike.

She had no idea how to tell him.


	5. To Tell Her

Title: **To Tell Her**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **tv100**'s "Self-Expression" challenge.  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Spike and Fred. Spike's POV.

Spike knew, the first time he laid eyes on Fred, that he could trust her. So he went to her when he felt damnation calling for him, because she'd help him even if nobody else would.

Even when he'd become corporeal again, he still came to the lab, just to tease Fred, and see her indignant expression whenever he toyed with the equipment. But her scolding face would soon soften into a smile, enough to make him forget being nearly sucked into hell.

Oh God. He was falling in love with the science girl.

He had no idea how to tell her.


	6. Just For One Day

Title: **Just for One Day**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for **thomasina75** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Ghost Spike gets a surprise from Fred.

The W&H Christmas Eve party was over, and everyone had already left.

Everyone but Spike.

He stood staring out the window in Angel's office, and he admitted to himself that he was close to brooding.

"Hi, Spike!"

The cheery greeting startled Spike and he jumped. He spun around only to see Fred grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't hear you, pet," he said, trying to cover his surprise.

"You wouldn't have," Fred replied. She reached out to touch Angel's desk.

Her hand went right through it.

Spike gaped at her, even as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's just for one day, but... Merry Christmas, Spike."


	7. Gentleman's Reward

Title: **Gentleman's Reward**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for **buffyx** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Fred and Spike at the W&H Christmas party.

After taking _just one more_ sip of her wine, Fred was about to sit down when a hand grasped her firmly by the elbow.

"Floor's not the most comfortable of places, pet."

It was Spike. He was sprawled on the couch just a little to her right.

"Oh! Could've sworn there was a chair right here," she said, giggling. "This Christmas party's more fun than last Halloween, isn't it?"

"Why don't you have a seat, kitten?" Spike offered.

"Thanks, Spike. That's so sweet," Fred replied, then promptly sat herself on his lap.

Spike sat stunned for a second, before he grinned. "Never stop surprising me."


	8. Eternity

Title: **Eternity**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for **kantayra** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS S5 AU. Fred didn't turn into Illyria, but something else happened.

Fred wondered why the holidays weren't so different for her now.

She had been so sure of her death, back then; the pain gnawing at her insides had whittled away at any hope that she wouldn't be wiped out of existence.

Except that he refused to let it happen, and his last desperate attempt to try anything had saved her.

Not everyone had seen it that way.

Not that it mattered anymore. She was with someone who loved her unconditionally. Someone whom she loved with everything that she was. And the two of them had forever.

She smiled, thinking of eternity with Spike, her sire.


	9. Now or Never

Title: **Now or Never**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for **katsmeow** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS S5 AU. Spike shanshued, and things turned out differently.

Spike was actually looking forward to the holidays this year. Fred was waiting for him, at their apartment.

The idea still seemed surreal.

When he'd first appeared at Wolfram and Hart, he was told that he'd just fulfilled the Shanshu prophecy and been turned human.

It hadn't exactly made Spike jump for joy.

But only Fred had noticed. She'd helped him every step of the way as he struggled with his new humanity. He didn't know what he would have done without her.

Now they were together, but Spike wanted more. He touched the tiny velvet box in his pocket.

It was now or never.


	10. Lost, Not Gone

Title: **Lost, Not Gone**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for livejournal community **openonsunday**'s "Lost" challenge.  
Summary: AtS S5 Hellbound. Fred wants to get Spike back.

"Fred, please, you have to use that perfect brain of yours and get me the hell out of here."

Spike's voice carried a pleading tone, increasing Fred's worry. Then her worry turned into fear as the blond vampire faded before her eyes.

"Spike?" Fred barely heard the others as she struggled to keep herself in control. "We should spread out, see if we can find him. We just need to find him."

_He's not gone_, she told herself. _Lost, maybe, but not gone._

Later, when she was jolted by his invisible touch, Fred knew she was right. She was going to get Spike back.


	11. Hopeless

Title: **Hopeless**  
Author: Hieiko  
Characters: Angel, Spike, Fred  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **openonsunday** "Sound" challenge.  
Summary: AtS S5 AU. Angel can't sleep, 'cause he can hear things.

Angel rolled over in bed. Then he placed a pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the noises from the apartment just one floor below.

It was hopeless.

Growls. Moans. Giggles. Were they never going to stop?

Angel sighed and gave up trying to sleep. He got dressed, and grabbed some weapons. Might as well patrol, since he wasn't likely to get any rest for the remainder of the night.

And everything was his fault. He'd been the one who offered the apartment to Spike and Fred, after all.

He really should have known better, and gotten earplugs. Having enhanced senses sometimes really sucked.


	12. The Year After

Title: **The Year After**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Pairing: Spike/Fred  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for **scarletangel68**, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.  
Summary: Post - Not Fade Away. Two people come back and find that things suddenly look too different.

Light flashed in a vacant alley. A man and a woman, both clad in dark leather, stumbled out onto the street. They looked at the various people milling around, who were wearing unfamiliar clothes and carrying weapons.

"They did say it'd only been a year, right, pet?" The man asked in confusion.

"Yes," the woman replied, frowning slightly. "Something's odd here. And why am I dressed like her?"

Before her companion could answer, someone called out, "Hey, lady! Neat costume!"

Comprehension dawned. "Fred..." the man started.

Fred laughed. "Spike! We're back just in time for the third Star Wars prequel!"


End file.
